


The Ride

by chiefmomboss



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefmomboss/pseuds/chiefmomboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghazan contemplates a few things on the ride to Ba Sing Se, including Ming-Hua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride

_Cuh-chunk._

Ghazan always thought if he ever made it out, confined spaces would bother him—and maybe they would if he was alone. The truck full of people was almost cozy, though, and he didn’t mind their two prisoners.

_Clu—clunk._

The road Zaheer insisted taking? He minded that a little.

The boys had taken to silence thus far in the ride, however the earthbender one seemed reluctant about it. P’Li was curled up in the passenger’s seat, asleep as she had been on and off throughout the drive. Watching Zaheer’s body had been more taxing than Ghazan thought, apparently.

_Chu-chu-chu-chu-chunk._

P’Li bolted awake and bumped her knees on the dashboard. “Damn it, Zaheer, this is a delivery truck, not a tank,” she said. “Drive it like one.”

“We’re making good time,” Zaheer argued.

Ghazan tuned out the rest of the argument. The honeymoon of being reunited lasted a week. He wasn’t exactly sure which was worse: that or the petty arguments. When the truck slowed down, he glanced over and saw her hand over his rested on the gear shift. P’Li always won.

He glanced over to Ming-Hua, who had a little smile on her face. The nonsense fights were better than the reunion sex. He smiled, too, and leaned back on the side of the truck.

The earthbender boy pulled his legs to his chest and set his chin in them. This pulled at the ropes tying them together, and the older brother was tipped toward him. He grit his teeth and grumbled something.

P’Li resumed her nap, and silence filled the car except for the hum of the engine. Ghazan watched out P'Li's window from his seat. Trees. The color green. Things he didn’t appreciate until they’d been taken from him. Trees shouldn’t be a privilege.

_Cuh-clunch._

Ghazan rolled his eyes. Next time they stole a car, it would be one of those Satomobiles.

Something bumped his shoulder, and he glanced down to find Ming-Hua, sound asleep, with her cheek on his shoulder. He smiled. Human touch, he had missed that more than trees.

He didn’t dare move, even though her hair fell across her face and tickled his arm. Even though her knee brushed against his. Even though he probably wouldn’t wake her. He didn’t dare take that chance—because her touch he missed most. He liked to think it was because she wasn’t one to hand out hugs, but that was a lie he couldn’t tell even himself anymore.

Ghazan stayed perfectly still, rooted in his position like the trees rooted in the ground along the road. He watched her sleep, happy to see her relaxed, and her face soft instead of sourpuss. She had every reason to be bitter, sure, but it was nice to see peaceful Ming-Hua.

He glanced up for a second, finding that the earthbender boy had caught him. Ghazan could feel his cheeks get warm, and he hoped it wasn’t too noticeable. He looked back out P’Li’s window and searched for the outer wall on the edge of the horizon.

 


End file.
